Sam's escape
by The fan of supernatural
Summary: This is all about Sam's life at school with his big brother Dean by his side. All the trouble he gets into, including Fayze's at school, bullying, eating school dinners and running into the girls bathroom! Sam all ages from 6-12 Hurt/sad Sam protective/Dean
1. Chapter 1

**_Its not a one shot. There WILL be another chapter tomorrow. One where Sam somehow makes his way to Deans classroom... _**

* * *

" First day at big school Sam!" John said, to a nervous Sam. Sam was dressed head to toe in Dean's school uniform. Sam waddled over and picked at his piece of toast.

" Not hungwy. Want De. Feel sick. Want De, where's De!" Sam panicked.

" It's okay Sam. Dean's coming down now." John laughed.

" Did I hear someone shout for De?" Dean hollered, scooping a flustered Sam into his arms. Sam snuggled into Deans shoulder.

" Don't wanna go to school De." Sam moaned. Dean ruffled his hair.

" S'okay Sammy. You'll be fine. And it's so much fun at school" Sam gathered his school things and gave his father a tight hug.

" See you after school sport." John said, planting a kiss on Sam's forehead.

OooooooooooooO

" Bye Sammy. It's fine, I promise. I'll come and see you at break Kay?" Dean whispered into Sam's hair.

" Come on Sammy. We'll have so much fun together." Mrs. Luard said cheerily, though behind her happy face she was getting more and more annoyed at this precocious child.

" My name isn't Sammy. Only De gets to call me Sammy, not YOU. And I want to have fun with De, not YOU." Sam snapped. Dean smiled behind his hand.

" Look, Sammy. I promise I'll check on you, okay? My classroom is just there." Dean said, giving Sam a hug. Mrs. Luard sighed as Sam buried his face into Dean's shoulder and started sobbing. Mrs. Luard grabbed his arm and pushed him into the classroom.

" He'll be fine once he is settled in." She smiled, waving to Dean. Dean tried to ignore the blood curdling scream coming from Sam's mouth as he was dragged away from Dean. Dean could still hear the sobs from his classroom.

" Some stupid kid crying for his mommmy. What a moron." His friend Jack whispered. Dean kicked him under the table.

" What the- Dean that really hurt!"

" Good. Because that was my brother crying just now. And if you say something, anything about him again I'll kill you." Dean hissed.

" Woah! Slow down buddy, just saying." Jack said, cocking his eyebrows up. Dean willed the clock to go faster. The teacher seemed to drone on and on and on and on and on... Dean wondered what Sam was doing now.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! Hope you liked that! I will carry on but not with the same story. It's all going to be stories of Sam at school and the trouble he gets himself into. So this was part 2 of story 1._

* * *

**" Okay, Sammy, can you draw the letter 'a'?" Mrs. Luard asked. Sam said nothing and looked down at the floor. A boy next to him nudged him. **

" She asked you." The boy said. Sam reddened .

" Don't want to come up." Sam mumbled.

" Sam, I am asking you to come up and you do as I say." Mrs. Luard said firmly. Sam shook his head.

" Don't want to. I feel sick." Sam said. Mrs. Luard shook her head.

" You're telling fairytales Sam. If you don't come up I'll put you in the naughty corner."

" Don't know any letters."

" You do Sam, you wrote your name over there." she pointed to the sign up list.

" Not going up in class with everyone looking. Want De!" Sam wailed. Mrs. Luard took hold of his arm and sat his down in the corner of the room. The class watched silently. Mrs. Luard carried on the lesson, occasionally turning to give Sam a look. Sam started to sob. Mrs. Luard ignored his for a few minutes then took a deep breath and sidled over to him, bending down so they were in eye level.

" Sam. I TOLD you. I can bring out the belt if you carry on crying. Your father gave his permission." Mrs. Luard snapped. Sam sniffed and wiped his eyes. Mrs. Luard turned to the class.

" I'm going to get more pens, okay? Stay here, I'll be one minute." Mrs. Luard sighed. The class didn't say anything. Then Sam got up from his place and opened the door.

" You're not allowed weirdo!" A boy shouted out. But Sam was already gone.

OoooooooooooO

Dean swallowed.

" Dean we still have half an hour left. Stop fidgeting." Mr. Cath snapped. Every one hated Mr. Cath. He picked up on the littlest things and punished them. He was always telling people off, and everyone tried to stay out of his way as mich as possible.

" Now, who was the first-" Mr. Cath was cut off, by a cry from a younger boy.

" DE!" Sam screamed and ran at Dean and jumped on his lap.

" Hey Sammy! What are you doing here?" Dean said fondly, hugging Sam.

" Mrs. Luard was a MEAN teacher. She was going to hit me for feeling sick." Sam moaned. Suddenly Sam was ripped away from Deans grip by Mr. Cath. Sam started to sob.

" Put him down!" Dean shouted.

" Want De" Sam mumbled.

" You are coming with me young man." Mr. Cath growled. Sam looked up at him, and then back at Dean.

" Want De. You mean." Sam shouted, tears springing to his eyes. Dean jumped up and took Sam from the teachers arms.

" I'll take him back to class. I'll be one minute Mr. Cath." Dean said, and before the teacher could answer Dean was out of the door. Dean sat down on some steps and gently rocked his sobbing brother.

" Now what's up Sammy." Dean asked softly.

" I wanted you to comed like you pwomised. And then the teacher made me go up in class and I didn't want to and she put me in the naughty corner and said she would hit me if I cried, and then she went to get some pens and I sneaked out and ran to you." Sam burst out, holding back his tears.

" Oh Sammy. I'll tell that teacher that you don't like going up in front of people, Kay?" Dean said, stroking Sams hair. Just then Mr. Cath stormed out.

" Dean Winchester, I need to get Sam back to his classroom, not chatting here with you having a mothers meeting!" Mr. Cath shouted. Sam whimpered.

" Look here Mr weirdo guy, he's my brother, not my friend. And I'm taking him to his classroom and you can't argue with me or I'll tell my dad and he'll come and beat you up." Dean snapped, taking Sam's hand and leading him to his classroom. Mr. Cath dropped his mouth open in amazement.

OooooooooooooO

" Sam! Where did you go?" Mrs. Luard snapped.

" Excuse Mrs. Luard, but Sammy here doesn't like going up in front of the class. Is it okay if he sits here and watches?" Sam's bottom lip stuck out.

" Of course! If he would have just told me he was scared I wouldn't have been so harsh with him. I thought he was deliberately disobeying me." Mrs. Luard said.

" See Sammy? Everything's fixed. "

" Thanks De. See you after class?" Sam whispered, squeezing Deans hand.

" Sure, anything for you Sammy," then he left the room, hugging Sam tight and facing the wrath of Mr. Cath.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is still the same year, just new term and new teacher. Second story finished!**_

* * *

**" I want Dean." Sam sobbed.**

" Oh, and what class is Dean in then sweetie." Mrs. Jacobs tried to ease the information out carefully. It was the first day of new term, new teacher, new classroom, and one new boy. Mrs. Jacobs had only just started to get to know the children and already there was a problem.

" I think classroom three." Sam sniffed. Mrs. Jacobs nodded and beckoned for a fifth grader to come into the classroom.

" What's your name?" she asked.

" Billy Maples."

" Billy, please to and get Dean Winchester from classroom 3. Tell him it's about his brother." Billy nodded and ran off. Sam continued to sob. Mrs. Jacobs watched, trying to figure out what to ask to get the right information from him. One minute he was happy in class, and the next he was sobbing his heart out. She had motioned for the class to go out and play... Not a good start, Mrs. Jacobs thought. She just hope Dean would arrive soon.

* * *

" Sorry to interrupt Mr. Thompson, but Mrs. Jacobs would like to see Dean Winchester in her classroom." Billy said.

" For what Billy?" Mr. Thompson. The whole class went quiet, waiting for an answer.

" About someone called Sam?" Billy said, nodding and closing the door quietly. Dean shot out of his seat.

" Dean. You can go." Mr. Thompson waved him off. Dean ran out of the classroom and burst into his brothers classroom.

" Sammy? Are you okay?" Dean ran to his brother, who was weeping quietly on the floor. The teacher stood Next to Sam, towering over him helplessly.

" What happened?" Dean growled to the teacher. Mrs. Jacobs backed away.

" He just started crying in the middle of the lesson, so I told all the other children to go out and pay with our substitute teacher. And he wanted you so..." Mrs. Jacobs trailed off. Dean waved it off and kneeled next to Sam.

" Sammy, you can tell me what's wrong, okay?" Dean whispered, hauling Sam to his feet and propping his on a nearby desk.

" Come on Sammy." Dean crooned, stroking his hair.

" If I tell you, do you promise not to laugh?" Sam choked out.

" I could never laugh at you Sammy. Did someone hurt you?" Dean asked In alarm.

" I'll only tell you if SHE goes." Sam said softly. Mrs. Jacobs nodded and went out the room silently.

" See, she's gone now Sammy. Spill the beans."

" I don't have any beans De."

" Its a way of- never mind. Just tell me."

" I was in lessons and Mrs. Jacobs was showing us how to add fraction and then Jack passed me this note." Sam stopped and burst into fresh tears. Dean clutched his hand.

" What did it say Sam." Dean said, Ready to hurt anyone who had been mean to his brother.

" Promise you won't laugh." Sam sniffed. Dean nodded. Sam took something crumpled out of his pocket and gave it to Dean. It was a crinkled piece of paper, in which was written a series of crooked letters:

' Sam is geky and wird. Writ yur name if you think so to.' Dean felt anger boil up inside him as he noticed nearly the whole class had written there name. He balled his fists and ripped the paper into tiny shreds. Then he threw it in the bin near by.

" Rubbish. A load of rubbish. And you say Jake wrote this?" Sam nodded.

" Well he's rubbish to. He should be throw in the bin as well." Dean said. Sam snickered. Dean hugged Sam and planted a light kiss on his forehead.

" Never ever think that Sammy. I bet he thought geeky and weird meant awesome and handsome." Dean smirked. Sam looked up at him.

" Really? Do you think he meant that?" Sam asked.

" Well, maybe not. But that's what I mean." Dean said. Sam slid off his lap and tugged at his sleeve.

" I can't look at him any more now. He's gonna keep doing it!" Sam whined.

" Oh no he won't. Cos I'm gonna beat his pretty face up." Dean smiled.

" No De! You'll make it worse!" moaned Sam.

" Aww Sammy, can't I even give him a black eye?" Dean protested. He saw Sam waver.

" Okay, but only a little one." Sam smiled shyly. Mrs. Jacobs peeked in.

" Is anything wrong?" She asked sweetly.

" Just some kid giving him trouble."

" Want me to handle it?"

" Nope, I'll deal with it." Dean said, sneaking a glance at Sam. And she had no problem believing him. So when Jake came to school with a bruise above his eye, she only asked if it hurt. And behind his back she laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just had to write this ! The idea was stuck in my head for ages! Hope you e joyed! Reviews appreciated! :-)**_

* * *

**" Hey Dean." Jason snarled. **

" Just leave Jason. I'm not going to fight you." Dean said, shaking his head and walking away.

" Why not weirdo?" Max taunted. Dean had been suspended from school for fighting with some boys in his class. John had made him promise he wouldn't pick a fights again.

" I would beat your ass up if I wanted to. But I can't." Dean said regretfully.

" Whys that loser?"

" Do you realize where we're standing outside?" Dean glared, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

" I need to pick up my brother. I'm not going to fight you in front of him." Dean sighed. He was still early.

" See you." Dean smirked and strutted away.

* * *

" Oh, is that a picture geek?" Jason said, leaning into a scared Sam who was swinging his legs on the bench.

" Yeah. It's for my brother." Sam mumbled. Max laughed.

" Can I have the picture?"

" Not for you. " Sam said, sticking his tongue out. Jason ripped the picture from Sam's grasp and ripped it up. Sam watched in horror. Tears filled his eyes.

" When Dean comes I'm gonna TELL." Sam said. Jason laughed, nudging Max.

" Dean's your brother?"

" Yeah, a real brother who can get you in real trouble." Sam said haughtily.

" Ooh! I'm so scared." Max shouted sarcastically. He pulled Sam up and pushed him up against the wall.

" If you touch me again I'm gonna call Dean. And he's gonna beat you up." Sam whimpered.

" Yeah, right." Jason said, before punching Sam in the face.

" Get away from my brother you idiot." Dean shouted. Sam smiled at the bullies.

" Told you so. He's a real brother who can whack you." Sam said. Dean advanced and punched Jason so hard he staggered back and slumped to the floor.

" I didn't want to hurt you, but you leave me no choice." Dean grinned, before kicking Max in the shins.

" If I ever see you messing with my brother I'll kill you." Dean raised his eyebrow. He grabbed Sam's hand and they left the building.

" You okay Sammy?" Dean asked.

" My nose hurts!" Sam wailed.

" Yeah, well. Nothing serious. I knew they hit like girls." Dean said, shaking his head as he realized there was no real serious damage.

" They took my picture and ripped it up De. It was for you. So I told them you would beat them up, and I was right!" Sam said gleefully.

" Damn right. Who cares if I'm suspended again, no one messes with my Sammy."

" What does Su-sus-suspendad mean?" Sam asked. Dean squeezed his hand.

" Never mind Sammy."


	5. Chapter 5

_**No idea where this came from... Probably my dreams! Thank you all sooooo much for your kind reviews, it really makes me smile! You are all so awesome! Thanks for egging me on, ideas always welcome.**_

_**More chapters on the way!**_

* * *

Dean spotted his brother and sprinted to his side. Sam was gormlessly swinging his legs on the bench, staring into space.

" What's up Sammy?" Dean asked. The fact that Sam was all alone disturbed him a bit.

" Nothing De." Sam sighed.

" Does anyone want to come and… play. With you?" Dean inquired. Don't kids play these days? Dean thought.

" Not really Dean."

" Don't people play with anyone in your class?"

" Yeah. They do. Just. Not with me." Sam mumbled.

" Anyone giving you trouble Sammy?" Dean growled.

" No. More like people are avoiding me." Sam smiled weakly.

" Don't say that Sam. Nobody knows you like I do. Who wouldn't want to play with you?" Dean said, entwining his fingers in Sam's. Sam gave him another smile. A small kid around Sam's ran past. Dean shouted at him to come back.

" Dean please, you don't have to do this." Sam muttered. The boy walked back slowly.

" What do you want.?" The boy asked. Sam identified him as Jake Mink in his class.

" Play with Sam here and have fun. He wants to play with someone." Dean said stoutly, pushing Sam up. Sam shot him a desperate look.

" Uh… sure." Jake said, tugging at Sam's arm.

" We're playing hide and seek. You can hide with me if you want Sam." Jake said.

" Wait. I'll come in a second." Sam said. He walked back to Dean and gave him a quick, embarrassed hug.

" Thanks Dean." Sam whispered.

" Anytime squirt. Now go and have fun." Dean grinned, before he felt Sam's presence ripped away from him. Dean waved and went off to join his friends.

" Who was that?" Ollie asked him.

" He's my kid brother."

" Oh… right. I have a brother. He's a jerk. I bet your brother is a pain in the butt." Rodney said.

" Well, he's not. And if you say anything else about him I'll-"

" Chill Dean! I was just kidding! We know how you can get. We saw that kid Billy coming out of school with a black eye." Rodney grinned. Dean smiled, turning to look at Sam. For a second their eyes locked. A thousand words were said in that second. It was as if Sam was thanking him again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Really stupid Idea, I know. My sister told me it was happening at her school so... This is the result!**_

* * *

**It was lunch time. Sam ate slowly, not wanting to go outside and face the loneliness of the playground. He saw Dean and hoped he would sit next to him. Sam's pleas were answered to when Dean slipped in between Sam and a gawky girl named Meg who was three years above Sam.**

" Heya. You okay?"

" Sure." Sam said.

" Okay. What's up?" Dean sighed.

" It's not fair Dean. Jordan came to school two days ago with a red pencil with his name in golden Ietters. And now everyone's got one Dean, and its so embarrassing cos people look at me weirdly cos I don't have the pencil!" Sam moaned.

" Seriously? A stupid pencil?" Dean asked, and Sam nodded.

" Watch this." Sam said. He walked past a girl in his form, named Naomi.

" Hi Naomi." Sam said nervously.

" Um bye." Naomi stuttered. Sam flushed a deep crimson and returned to his seat.

" See?" Sam sighed, eyes suddenly finding the cheese on the floor very interesting.

" Hey Sam, got the pencil yet? Oh wait, you're still to poor. It's like the new Fayz man, you have to have it!" Jordan retorted, strutting past Sam. Dean was about to get up when Sam pulled him down.

" Leave it De." Sam said. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

" Okay. I have an idea." Dean grinned.

* * *

An hour later:

" I am NOT wearing this." Sam said, struggling to pull the scarf off that was tied around his waist.

" Trust me, when the school see's you in this, it's gonna be the new fayz. The pencil will be out and you won't have to buy it." Dean said, smirking at how brilliant his idea was.

" Does it have to involve me looking like a weirdo?"

" Nah, it's just killing to birds with a stone. I get to see you looking stupid and then the pencils are out." Dean smiled. Sam glared at him.

* * *

Four days later:

" Hey, Macy! Why haven't you got a scarf around you're waist? It's like the new fayz!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sam stared down at the lunch sitting on the table in front of him. Mushy peas, slimy chicken and greasy potatoes. He was the only one left in the lunch hall, and all was deserted except for a few dinner lady's milling around.**

" Come on Sam, it'll all be over soon." One of the said.

" Why can't you just let me go..." Sam moaned, pushing the food around the plate.

" We have strict instructions from the principle. You have to eat it all." She said, giving him a smile and walking out. Sam hoped that the bell would ring, signaling the end of lunch. Sam sighed, trying to force down some peas. He chewed and chewed and chewed. And then he retched. And the process started again.

* * *

Dean looked around wildly. He grabbed a hold of a boys collar and looked him in the eyes.

" Have you seen Sam?"

" I think he's still in the lunchroom." They boy said, then pulled away from Deans grasp and ran away. Dean sprinted to the the lunch room and saw his baby brother breathing heavily over a plate of food. He walked in and slid next to him.

" Dean!" Sam said excitedly.

" Hey Sammy. Why are you still here?" Dean asked.

" There making me eat the food and it's disgusting De." Sam made a sick noise.

" Why don't you have a packed lunch?" Dean frowned.

" Dad usually does it. But he FORGOT to put it in my bag." Sam sighed.

" Oh. Well, I'll make you one tomorrow. And I'll make your favorite!" Dean smiled.

" But what about now?" Sam moaned.

" Just throw it away." Dean said, as if it was that simple.

" Look around De. No bins. And that dinner lady is watching me. The principle says that we are 'growing boys' and need to eat." Sam whined. Dean scratched his head.

" Umm..." Dean trailed off. Just then a lunch lady came up to them.

" If you have no food, you have to leave." She told Dean.

" I'm not leaving Sammy. If he eats this he's likely to be sick." Dean said patting Sam on the back.

" Oh come on, it's not that bad." She said.

" Okay, look, you let Sammy go and I'll eat the food." Dean said.

" No!" Sam gasped.

" Sorry kids, no can do." she said regretfully. Then she spooned some of the chicken up.

" this is what I used to do as a child. Here comes the areoplane!" She cooed, then closed her eyes and ate the chicken in one gulp.

" See? You're turn now. Here comes the areoplane! Close your eyes and hold your nose, okay?" she repeated the 'here comes the areoplane' thing. Dean snatched the plate and scraped all the food out the window. He bounded back and Sam and the dinner lady opened their eyes. Sam looked at his plate in amazement.

" Oh well done! It wasn't that hard, see?" she said, and then walked back to the kitchen.

" What did you do De?" Sam asked. Dean pointed to the window and Sam stated to laugh.

" Thanks Dean." Sam giggled. Dean grinned.

" Tomorrow I'll make you some sandwiches, Kay?" Dean said, taking Sam's hand and leading then out.

" Okay!" Sam skipped eagerly.

**Does anyone have any ideas they want me to write about? Anything thatusually happens at your school?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's a bit short, didn't really have time to extend it. So antides as you can give me? Trying to think osome hitching that always happens at school... Hmm.**

* * *

**Please review! I hungry for reviews! I basically live off reviews to write is story!**

* * *

**" Hey Dean! Did you hear about Sam?"**

" No. What about him?"

" He's in the principle's office!"

Dean nodded and sped away. What on earth did Sammy do? Dean thought. Sure enough, Sam was sitting on a frog chair outside a white door. Whatever he had done, it didn't seem to affect him.

" Why are you here Sammy?" Dean asked worriedly, kneeling beside him.

" Dunno." Sam said cheerily. Dean frowned.

" Who sent you here?"

" I went to the loo, the girls started screaming and Mrs. Mortimer sent me up here." Sam said, eyes meeting Dean and giving him a long stare.

" Am I in trouble?" Sam asked, worry etched in his voice.

" Well, if that's all that happened, it's fine." Dean said. They sat in silence for a while.

" Wait... Did you say the GIRLS started screaming?" Dean asked.

" Uh huh."

" And you were going to the loo?" Sam nodded. Dean burst out laughing, giving Sam a peck on the head.

" You're not allowed in the girls bathroom Sammy!" Dean smirked.

" But there's only one bathroom De. Don't they share?" Sam said,tears pricking in his eyes.

" You don't need to cry Sam! And no, they don't share. The boys is down the corridor from the girls." Dean grinned. Sam flushed bright red and bit his lip.

" Now I'm in trouble De." Sam moaned.

" No you're not. Who's this Mrs. Mortimer? And where is she?" Dean said, ruffling Sam's floppy brown hair.

" She's our P.E teacher. And she's in that room." Sam whispered. Dean strode over to the door, winking at Sam. He came out minutes later, a cheeky smirk on his face.

" Come on Sammy, let's go." He smiled.

" Where am I going De? I have to stay here!" Sam groaned.

" No, she said its okay. I explained it to her." Sam grinned, hopping down and holding his arms up to Dean.

" Carry me!" he said.

" Why? You've got legs!" Dean asked.

" M' tired Dean. And you're not. So YOU carry me." Sam laughed. Dean huffed, picking Sam up effortlessly. He pretended he cared. But really, he loved Sam acting like a baby again.


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you liked! Just a random Idea that came to my head!

**" Hey De! I need your help!" Sam hissed, hiding behind De. Dean raised his eyebrows.**

" what's up Sammy." Dean sighed.

" Hide first and then I'll tell you." Sam whispered. Dean dragged him behind a tree and faced him.

" Talk." Dean ordered.

" There's this girl and-"

" Ooh! Need any advice to ask her out?" Dean smirked.

" Shut up Dean, I'm not you. Its the compete opposite, anyways." Sam scowled.

" Um... Opposite?"

" She's stalking me Dean!" Sam moaned.

" Huh?" Dean asked in confusion.

" She's always following me! I can't get her away!" Sam said in a frustrated tone.

" Who away?" a voice came from behind him. Sam shot Dean a desperate look and turned around.

" Hi Lucy. I'm... Just going to go to the... Loo?" Sam stuttered. Lucy's face lit up and she smiled.

" I'll wait outside if you want! Don't want you getting lonely." she grinned. Sam plastered a fake smile and turned around.

' Help me!' he mouthed to Dean. Dean was struggling to hold down his laughter.

" Whos this?" Lucy asked.

" That's... Dean." Sam sighed regretfully. Lucy shrugged and took his hands, pullingSam away. And all Dean could do was laugh.

* * *

For a while Dean found it hilarious. But it had been a week now, and Lucy was attached to him. She even followed him home for goodness sake. Dean was now getting annoyed. Really annoyed. And so was Sam. So one day, Dean decided to take matters in his own hands. Dean caught up with Sam and Lucy sitting on a bench. Sam was shifting awkwardly, while Lucy just gazed at him.

" You okay brother?" Dean asked.

" Yeah, just great!" Sam said sarcastically.

" Hey Sam, shall we go and get some drinks. Scrap that. A drink." Lucy giggled. Dean's glared at her.

" Leave him alone now Lucy." He said coldly. Lucy stuck out her bottoms lip and stood out.

" You can't tell me what to do. Sam is mine now." Lucy growled. Sam nearly laughed at the look on his brothers face. It was his brother against Lucy, and he knew who would win.

" Sam is not yours." Dean said dangerously.

" Oh yeah? Why not let him choose." Lucy smirked. She folded her arms and gave Sam a glare.

" If you don't pick me you're dead." Sam reeled back in shock. He was seeing a new side to her.

" I pick D-Dean." Sam mumbled, taking Dean's arm and squeezing it. Lucy made a shocked noise and stalked off. Sam giggled.

" What a freak!" Dean rolled his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys. The last chapter Iposted for people who read, was a misunderstanding. I had named two of my documents by the name ' Sammy and dean at school' so I added a different chapter. If you want to read the rest of the story for that one, go to my profile and the story is called ' the evil babysitter'. Those who didn't read the story, I have replaced it now, so sorry for rambling!**

**Thanks again! :-)**


End file.
